The truth about Allen's room
by KILLMARA
Summary: CHAPTER 8! No one really knew what was behind the door of Allen's room but after the secret gets out, Allen's lover Kanda doesnt seem to be too bothered by it...Maybe even Kanda's got a secret of his own... R&R!
1. Curiosity about Allen's room

Disclaimer: I own nothing of -man. You should know this by now.

KILLMARA: YES I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY!!!!! :D

Yoshi: YAY!!!!

KILLMARA: I had a writers block for a while now BUT NOW I'M CURED!

Yoshi: Yes but thanks to the cookies I gave you.

KILLMARA: Yeahyeahyeah. On to the story!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, should I wear the blue socks or the pink socks? Hey Yuu, helps me here!" Lavi said holding the socks up in Kanda's face.

"Which one makes me look more manly?"

"Neither, leave me alone" Lavi's eyes welled up in tears

"YUU IS SO MEAN TO ME!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't use my first name!"

"Why? What's so wrong with using your first name, I like how it sounds!"

"There's nothing interesting about my name"

"Yes it is, it is VERY interesting! Yuu!"

"Lavi"

"Yuu!!"

"Lavi, I warning you"

"Yuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuuyuu--*PUNCH*" Kanda punched Lavi, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"OUCH" Allen walked in shortly after Lavi got up

"Lavi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"Yuu was being mean!'

"Kanda…"

"What? I warned him"

"Lavi" Allen said looking down at Lavi who was still sitting on the floor

"What?" Allen shooked his head and walked over to Kanda and sat in his lap.

"Oh sure let Allen sit in your lap, Yuu" Lavi pouted as Kanda just glared

"Allen you have fluff on your shirt"

"Huh? Oh it must be from one of my stuffys" Allen said as Kanda and Lavi gave him a weird look. 'Stuffys?' They thought as Allen just surged and turned to face Kanda.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"N-no reason" Lavi scattered forward towards Kanda and Allen then looked at the fluff on Allen.

"Allen……….." Lavi said with a worried look on his face.

"What?"

"D-d-d-d-d-do you sleep with ***cough*** stuff…animals?" Allen stared at Lavi for a moment then blushed red at realization of the question.

"I-I-I-I DO NOT!"

"Are you sure? Because this fluff only comes from stuff animals"

"Lavi, how do you know that?" Kanda asked as Lavi began to turn red as well "Now let me ask you, Lavi DO YOU sleep with STUFF animals?"

"I DON'T EITHER!!!!!!!!!! YUU IS BEING MEAN!!!!" Lavi ran out of the room crying as Kanda silently laughed.

"Geez, whats up with Lavi asking a question like that!" Allen said as Kanda just stared at him.

"Are you sure you don't sleep with stuff animals?"

" I DO NOT! JUST DROP IT ALREADY!!!" Allen turned red wit anger and embarrassment at the same time.

"Then let me come to your room. You never let me in there anyways" Allen pushed Kanda out of the chair and stormed to the door.

"NO! NO ONE GOES INTO MY ROOM!!!" Allen stormed out leaving Kanda think 'what the hell is his problem?'

TBC.

KILLMARA: Yes bad ending and you read the TBC sign. I'm going to continue this if I get many reviews. AND EVERYONE GETS CANDY!!!

Yoshi: CANDY!!! O.O EVERYONE THAT READS THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I WANT CANDY!!!!!!! Please?


	2. What's actually inside Allen's room!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of D gray-man or any one in it.

KILLMARA: Well I'm with out Yoshi for now so just go ahead and enjoy.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Kanda traveled down the hall with a displeased look on his face which read 'leave me the fuck alone or I will fucking cut your head off with my sword' because of what happened the day before with Allen.

'Damn what was his problem' Kanda thought as he was tackled by someone from behind.

"YUU! I FOUND YOU!" Lavi had a very sparkling face going on only to get a 'get the fuck off me' look from Kanda. "Yuu, why are you so mean to me?" Lavi said pouting.

"How many times do I tell you not to call me that!"

"Awwwww, Yuu!"

"Lavi, don't start this again"

"Pffffft. Whatever. Hey where's Allen?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Hmmmmmm, it's not like him to sleep in late. Well were going to have to wake him up, Yuu!" Lavi said grabbing Kanda's arm and dragging him behind him. As soon as they got to Allen's room Lavi began banging on the door carelessly. Kanda just leaned against the wall in amusement as he knew what was going happen if Lavi continued to bang on Allen's door like that. At some point Lavi began kicking.

"Hey, that's not a good idea"

"Shut it, Yuu, I know what I'm doing!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"YES! NOW SHUT UP!"

"Alright, your death then" Kanda said backing up away from the door and counted "3…….2………1"

BANG.

"WHO THE FUCK IS BANGING ON MY DOOR!" Allen came knocking down the door and fully stepped on Lavi's face who was currently on the ground because of the door being knocked down.

"I told you"

"S…shut it, Yuu!" lavi said struggling to get up. Allen walked over to Kanda and gave him a kiss on the lips but instead of Kanda kissing back his eyes widen in horror and so did Lavi's.

"Kanda? What are you so shocked abou---------AHHHHHHH" Allen ran to the door and tried to cover what was in it but it was oh too late.

"Th….there EVERYWHERE!" Lavi said staring into Allen's room. In Allen's room was what looks to be………….STUFFED animals. There was bunnies, giraffes, bears, kitties, and frogs all over Allen's room. On the shelves, dresser, bed and floor, they were everywhere and I mean EVERYWHERE. Lavi wandered in Allen's room poking the stuff animals and even playing with some. Kanda on the other hand just continued to stare.

"T---THIS IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"This is SOOO what it looks like. I WAS RIGHT! SCORE ONE FOR LAV-MISTER!!!!" Lavi jumped around the room for a while until Kanda used his arm to knock Lavi down. After Kanda was satisfied with hurting Lavi he noticed something that looks to be like a plushy of not an animal but a person under Allen's pillow. He wander over to Allen's pillow and pulled out the plushy and his mouth opened in horror. Kanda came stopping over and held the plushy in Allen's face.

"What the FUCK is this" Kanda said hold up the plushy that looked like a mini version of himself.

"Ummmm, it's supposed to be you?" Allen said shyly and blushing a bit.

"Is this suppose to be some kind of joke?"

"NO! It's not Kanda! I had it specially made because you never take the chance to touch me. Since you pay not that much attention to me I just talk to this" Both Allen and Kanda glared at each other for a while until Allen hugged Kanda. After a few minutes of being knocked out Lavi finally got up.

"Ouch, Yuu next time watch out where you put your arm. Hey what's that your holding?" Lavi said sneaking up to where they were standing to see that it was a mini plushy Kanda. Lavi just stared for quite a while.

"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHHA" Lavi fell on the floor dying of laughter as Kanda had a pissed off look "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-THAT'S S-S-SUPPOSE TO BE K-KANDA!?"

"Lavi it be smart if you stopped laughing right now."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

SMACK.

"O…ouc..h" Lavi said as he laid with a bloody face on the floor. Just as Allen thought that the laughing stopped Komui and Linalee walked by.

"Allen? What happened to your doo----Oh my god" Linalee said as she looked around Allen's room and gave a tiny giggle "Teehee, Allen-kun still sleeps with stuff animals?"

"There's no shame in that!" Komui said as curiosity took over and wanted to see what was Allen holding. Komui mouth opened widely as Linalee tried to hold in a laugh.

"A-Allen w-w-what is t-that?" Allen just sighed.

"You can go ahead and laugh"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Komui and Linalee laughing like crazy at the plushy of Kanda sitting in Allen's arm.

TBC.

* * *

KILLMARA: Yeah I ended it there because I am all out of ideas

Yoshi: I'M BACK PEOPLE!

KILLMARA: They already finish reading the story by now

Yoshi: DAMN IT

KILLMARA: Anyways please read and review!


	3. MURDER OF THE PLUSHIES!

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat DO NOT own -man or any of the characters but in a way I wish I did.

Yoshi: OOH That was fast for you to update!

KILLMARA: Of course but at first I admit I couldn't think of anything for chapter 3 but it came to me.

Yoshi: HORRAY!!! And enjoy.

* * *

"Allen………."

"What?"

"….What the hell is this?" Lavi said holding up a stuff toy that look like a bunny in a way but then again some deform monster of a toy, "Is this some kind of deform bunny?"

"Hey! Don't be mean to Mr. Truffles!" Lavi just stared at Allen "Okay yeah I gave them names, so what?"

"I still think it's a deform bunny"

"Lavi it is not!"

"You never know…PFFFFT" Lavi said trying not to laugh while looking at the Kanda plushy.

"Lavi just drop it already, it's not funny anymore"

"Yeah I guess your right" Lavi said throwing the Kanda plushy on Allen's bed "But it's still kind of funny that you had a Kanda plushy in the first place"

"Allen-kun" Allen was about to speak back to Lavi when Linalee showed up at his door "Allen-kun are you rearranging your stuff toys…..again?" Linalee said in a cute voice while giggling, which made Lavi laugh too.

"Shut up Lavi! This was your idea!"

"Oh right"

"Anyways, Allen-kun, Komui wants to see you for something important"

"Oh okay"

"Try not to miss your plushies too much when your gone" Lavi said smirking

'Shut up, Lavi" Allen said wandering down the hall to where Komui office was and barged right in "Alright, I'm here! What do you want" Allen said as his eyes widen. There was plushies…….EVERYWHERE, they were covering the floor and his desk. It was plushy madness in there.

"Allen! Welcome!" Komui said popping out from under all the plushy toys "Linalee went to get you didn't she?"

"Uhhhhh…..yeah" Allen said staring at all the plushies.

"PerfectO! SO what do you think of my plushy collection!"

"……so many"

"Of course, don't think you're the only one with plushies!" Komui said laughing as he stood on his desk, proud, like he was king of the world.

"Wait, why do you have so many?"

"Because!"

"Because why?

"Just because!"

"That's not a very good answer to me" Komui sighed.

"Because your not the only one that can't sleep without something………_soft_" Komui said putting his head down in shame.

"Komui, are you in here?" Reever said knocking on the door and opening it sightly.

"I'M NOT HERE!" Komui said diving into a massive pile of plushies.

"Allen? What are you doing here?"

"I was called here by Komui"

"Oh, it that so?" Reever said getting very suspicious

"Why?

"Well he's got a lot of papers to do but he's been hiding all day" Allen turned around and stared at the massive pile of Plushies.

" But it's a shame"

"What is?"

"That Komui going to miss his own little sisters wedding"

"Wha—Ooh yeah what a shame!" Allen said catching on to the plan and went close to the pile of plushies and whispered "Too bad Komui never going to see her again—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LINALEE!" Komui started screaming and running around in circles.

"Well that worked"

"Of course, when it comes to his sister, he has no mercy" Reever said smiling at the Komui who was now rolling around on the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Linalee said walking in as Komui jumped on her.

"NOOOOOO MY DARLING LINALEE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

"Nii-san! Let go I'm not leaving!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I w-w-was told you were getting married!"

"I'm not getting married" Linalee said looking up at Allen and Reever with a mad face who just looked away and whistled. After a few moments Lavi came rushing in.

"Allen! Thank god I found you!" Lavi said hugging Allen

"What is it?"

"I-Its horrible! Y-Your plushies!" Lavi said as Allen rushed off and everybody else came rushing after. When they got there Kanda was standing there with the door open to be able to see the massive murder.

"What happened…."

"We don't know, after I was finished I left everything in order when I left even Linalee saw me. Then about a couple of minutes later o cam back with Yuu and this is what we saw!" In Allen's room was the plushies but instead of them being all neat and tidy the plushies were scattered and some where torn with the stuffing's coming out.

"What does this person have against plushies!?" Lavi said as Allen walked around his room looking at all the mess then sat on his bed.

"Maybe it has something to do with this?" Kanda said holding up the plushy of himself and looked at it carefully to see a big slice mark across the face.

"Hmmm. Wow someone really has something against you, Yuu! Well your really not the likeable type anyways"

"Shut up, Lavi" Kanda and Allen said at the same time.

"……Okay" Lavi said is a small voice

"But this still doesn't make sense! Who has something against plushies!?"

"Well someone out there does and well find out who! So you know what this calls for!?" Komui said getting all excited

"Oh god" Reever said covering his face

"MYSTERY INK!"

"Not again with the Scooby-doo stuff"

"Yes again! Come on Reever! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

"Of course and you can start by finishing all these papers" Reever said as he handed Komui a pile of papers.

"Well get to it, mystery ink"

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: Yeah I ended it there because I had nothing else left.

Yoshi: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D


	4. WELCOME TYKI!

KILLMARA: ***Munch*** I had nothing better to do…….

Yoshi: You could have finished your homework

KILLMARA: Shut up. I'm in grade 12. Well I guess your write, I better get a start on it

Yoshi: Of course! And enjoy!

* * *

"…………Komui" Reever said standing outside Allen's room watching Komui crawl around on the floor.

"What is it?" Komui said sniffing the floor while Reever continued to stare.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to find the killer"

"By sniffing and crawling around on the floor?"

"Why yes, Scooby-doo does it"

"That's because he's a dog, Komui, and your not…………." Reever said pausing for a minute "or are you?"

"Of course I'm not! I just like lying on the floor" Komui said rolling around on the floor then rolled back on his stomach and pressed his face and nose to the floor again "There's no time for that!"

"Remind me why I agreed to help you again?"

"Because I would cry!" Komui said putting on puppy dog eyes, which just made Reever sigh.

"I dunno why I torture myself"

"Theres no time for feeling sorry about yourself! We have a mystery to slove, now Reever hand me my magnified glass!"

"You don't have a magnify glass"

"Oh well make yourself useful and get me one!" Reever sighed with annoyance and walked off, "and bring me a latte while your at it-----EEP!" Komui said as a book came flying half way across the hallway almost hitting him in the head. Komui hugged the railing as Allen walked out of his room.

"Allen-kun! I'm glad your awake! Lets just say that I'm working very hard to try to find the murderer!"

"Komui, there no need to do this, really"

"Yes there is! Someone here had something against the plushies and I'm not letting it go so smoothly" Komui finish saying as Lavi and Linalee walked down the hall.

"Nii-san…………what are you doing?"

"Finding the murderer! WHY does everyone keep asking me that!!"

"Because you don't look like your looking for something, it looks like your just asking for attention or just trying to attract dirty" Reever said walking down the hall towards them, holding a magnify glass and a cup.

"Took you long enough, Reever!"

"Shut up. Anyways, Allen who ever did it I'm sure they have a good reason for it"

"Yes, Allen-kun I'm sure they have a good one too"

"Pffffffffft, I don't think so" Komui said taking a slip of his latte then spiting back out "REEVER I WANTED DE-CAFÉ NOT REGULAR!---OUCH" Komui said as Reever took the cup and smacked him on the head with it.

"Hey I got an idea! Lets question everyone here, maybe they know something"

"Great idea Lavi! Lets get started!" Komui said as everyone just walked away. "HEY! DON'T LEAVE!"

"Oh well it's just us three! Right Allen!"

"Actually I'm going to hang out with Kanda for a while" Allen said walking away. Komui and Lavi had a sad face on.

"Well fine! It's just us two, Lavi"

"Sorry but I was also going to hang out with Kanda as well"

"Wawawawawwawawa, NO LAVI!" Komui said as Lavi walked away " Nooooooooooooooo" Komui sighed, got up and walked away slowly. He wandered for a while until he heared something the sounded like a door bell. He walked to the door and opened it to see a man with a box standing there.

"Delivery"

"Oh it must be the new plushies is ordered! Thanks ummmmmmmm"

"Oh sorry I do not have my name tag on today, the names Tyki" Tyki said with a creepy smile on his face which gave Komui chills.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: I had nothing else to write.

Yoshi: Yes you did, you just got lazy half way

KILLMARA: I know but my stomach also got to me.

Yoshi: Whatever please REVIEW! :D


	5. Love at first sight and Miskates

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or anyone in it and somehow I wished I did.

KILLMARA: Wow, this took me along time to update only because I couldn't think of how to start it or anything.

Yoshi: and you got too lazy

KILMMARA: Yeah that too.

Yoshi: ENJOY!

* * *

"Forgive my rudeness before, the names Tyki" A wide creepy smile appeared on his face as Komui started to back away a bit.

"No worries and thanks for delivering my stuff an----I MEAN parts for my new science projects. Wanna come in for some coffee?"

"Sure" Tyki said with a creepy smile again which still managed to freak Komui out.

"Good…….just promise me you won't smile again……"

"Sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing" Komui said waving for Tyki to follow him. As they walked to the kitchen Tyki looked so fascinated with all the stuff he was seeing all over the headquarters. After a few minutes they caught up with Reever making his way to the library.

"Oh Reever, there you are I got a box of stuff ani----I MEAN parts for our project. Now be a good boy and bring it to my office, will you."

"What project? What about those stuff anima----"

"REEVER! Can I speak to you alone for a minute" Komui said as he dragged Reever off in a corner.

"What's this about Komui"

"Don't mention stuff animals in front of our guest!"

"And why not?" Reever said crossing his arms

"Because I don't wanna seem like a—LIKE A!"

"Like a wuss"

"Yes like a wuss and----HEY!"

"Well you do have stuff animals"

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!"

"Excuse me…" Tyki said tapping Komui on the shoulder.

"Ahh! Tyki I'm sorry, I forgot you where here."

"That's okay, can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course you can and in the mean time REEVER go and get the box PLEASE" Komui said as Reever rolled his eyes in a 'whatever' look and left as Komui pointed Tyki in the direction of the washroom. Tyki walked down a hallway getting I'm self lost after a while and saw a person just leaving a room.

"Excuse me, can you point me in the direction of the washroom" Tyki said with one of his creepy smiles as the person turned around.

"I'm actually heading in that direction anyways so I'll take you."

"Why thank you" Tyki said as they walked down another hallway. Every few seconds Tyki kept starting at the person.

"So let me guess. Komui let you in, right? And offered you coffee right?"

"Uhh, yeah…."

"I knew it, he does it to everyone. Anyways whats your name?"

"Tyki and yours?"

"Lavi"

"That's a nice name" Tyki said as he continued to stare at Lavi.

"Yeah, anyways here it is and if you wanna go back to the main hall just go straight back down that way again" Lavi said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you"

"No problem" Lavi said walking off as Tyki watched him walk away before entering the bathroom. After a minute or two Tyki came out and stood in the hallway for a couple of seconds and decided instead of going back to the main hall Tyki went in the direction Lavi went in. After walking for a minute Tyki heard voices and light coming out from one of the rooms as if there was no door there which there was currently still no door. As curious as Tyki was he went to the room which he heard people in.

"Lavi I am not leaving you to fix up my stuff animals again!"

"But it's not my fault!"

"It is SO your fault"

"SHUT UP, YUU!"

"Lavi stop shouting"

"Okay for Allen I will" Lavi said as he saw someone in the doorway "Oh, Tyki!"

"Who's that?" Allen said as he sat in Kanda's lap.

"Oh, guys this is Tyki"

"Good evening" Tyki said bowing a bit instead of smiling again.

"Oh, Hello, I'm Allen and this is Kanda"

"Nice to meet you"

"Komui let him in"

"Oh great, that guy really needs to stop letting in strangers"

"True"

_STOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMPSTOMP!_

"What the hell is that?" Lavi said as he stuck his head out of Allen's room to see Komui running down the hallway then making a big slide stop in front of Allen's room.

"TYKI! THERE YOU ARE!!!"

"Nice slide" Lavi said giving him thumbs up

"Thanks. ANYWAYS, TYKI I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!!"

"Oh I'm sorry for making you worried"

"Thank goodness I found you. Who knows what these idiots would have done to you."

"HEY!"

"Anyways, come on Tyki let's go get that coffee, that we should have had a long time ago, now" Komui said as he pull Tyki towards the kitchen, leaving Lavi, Allen and Kanda just watching. After a few minutes of coffee and Komui talking non-stop, Tyki wandered in the headquarters looking at all the different stuff they had. Tyki walked down a hallway full of pictures, then a hallway full of rooms then just a plain hallway. Tyki walked down another hallway noticing Allen and Lavi talking there.

"What do want now, Lavi?"

"I just feel bad for leaving and your room becoming like that………. so I decided to get you new stuff animals" Lavi said holding a box full of stuff animals then giving it to Allen.

"These are for me?" Allen said as his eyes lit up like it was Christmas "THANK YOU, LAVI!" Allen said as he jumped on Lavi, knocking them both down with Allen on top. While they where having their moment of happiness they didn't notice Tyki walking down the hall and stopping when he saw them. They also didn't notice Kanda walking down the other side of the hallway also stopping when he saw them because from Tyki and Kanda's point of view they look like they where…….okay let's just put it straight out…KISSING. Both Kanda and Tyki clenched their fist and started boiling with anger. They both walked over to them and at once Kanda pulled Allen away and Tyki pulled Lavi away.

"Kanda!" Allen said looking surprised.

"If you were planning to cheat you could have told me"

"NONONO! Kanda, it's not what you think!" Allen said as Kanda dropped him and walked off mumbling 'yeah right'. Right after Kanda started stomping away Allen ran after him screaming something along the lines of 'I love only you' and 'I would never cheat on you'. After a few minutes Lavi looked up at Tyki who was currently holding him.

"You can let me down now, Tyki"

"Oh right, sorry"

"Hmmmm, what was that about?" Lavi said as Tyki stared at him and didn't say nothing "It's not what you think, Allen just jumped on me----OOF" Lavi said as Tyki forced him up against the wall not to far from his face.

"Tyki, what are you doing!?" Lavi said as he shoved Tyki away but was forced back against the wall with his wrist pinned above his head. Lavi struggled trying to put all his strength in pushing Tyki away but somehow Tyki was over powering him. Lavi struggled more as Tyki's face got dangerously closer and closer. "Tyki, let go!" Lavi said as Tyki's face was only a inch away. Closing the distance between their lips Lavi's eyes grew wider and wider as Tyki contained to kiss him. Lavi put most of power in his right leg and kneed Tyki in the stomach, causing them to disconnect their lips and Lavi finally getting free. Lavi got as far as he could from Tyki.

"I don't know what kind of joke your playing Tyki but it's not funny!" Lavi said as he ran off back down the hall, leaving Tyki on his knees watching him run. After a few minutes Tyki walked back to the main hall were Komui was currently sitting, drinking his coffee.

"Oh Tyki-kun, did you enjoy your little tour of our headquarters?" Komui said as Tyki didn't replay and just grabbed his coat "Tyki-kun?"

"I better be going" Tyki said as he walked out the main doors without saying bye.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: Okay all done. I actually hade more but I wanted to leave it there.

Yoshi: OHHH! MAY I KNOW WHAT MORE YOU HAD!?

KILLMARA: ………………………………..NO

Yoshi: …….damn.

KILLMARA: Please review!


	6. MURDER OF PLUSHIES 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own -man and if I did there would be yaoi but sadly i do not own -man or any of the characters either *puts head down*

KILLMARA: I really don't even wanna know how long it's been since my last update

Mukuro: yeah I'm replacing yoshi from now on

KILLMARA: *stares at mukuro* o.o

Mukuro: what?

KILLMARA: nothing just enjoy the story *keeps staring at Mukuro*

* * *

"Komui"

"…………."

"Komui"

"……………………….."

Reever sighed and walked out of the office then returned shortly after with a megaphone in hand and set the megaphone to full volume then placed it beside Komui's ear.

"KOMUI"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Komui jumped out of his seat grabbing on to the bookshelf for dear life "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You weren't answering me so this was the only way to get your attention" Reever said about to turn off the megaphone then looked at Komui with an evil grin. Komui stared back at Reever with a 'what' look.

"What?" Komui said getting down from the book shelf then dusting himself off. Reever turn the other way then turned around quickly with the megaphone at full blast again.

"GET TO WORK"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Komui screamed like a girl and jumped on Allen walking in the library. Komui sat up and looked at Allen "Oh Allen-kun!"

"Owwwwww" Allen said laying there in pain "Can you get off of me please?" Komui got up and helped up Allen then went back to sitting in his chair. Allen sighed and sat down.

"Something wrong Allen?"

"Yes, Kanda is ignoring me"

"DID YOU TRY ASKING HIM WHY?" Reever said through the megaphone sending Komui screaming and jumping on Allen again then Allen just dropping him on the floor "Oops sorry" Reever said turning off the megaphone then setting it down on the desk then Komui grabbed it and locked it away.

"I did try talking to him but he just ignored me" Allen said putting his head down,

"Well there got to be a reason for why he's ignoring you, did you do something to piss him off?"

"Well there is that one time he thought I was kissing Lavi" Allen said starting to pout and sinking into the chair

"That's probably why" Reever said putting the books that Komui knocked off the shelf when he jumped on it "just go try talking to him again" Reever said as Allen nodded and walked out of the library.

"We never did figure out who murder all of Allen's stuff animals" Komui said leaning back on the chair and a pencil on his lip.

_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_

Komui fell back with the chair and got up right away "OHH A VISITOR!?" Komui skipped all the way to the door and opened it to find a boy with black and red hair, smiling.

"Hello"

"Greetings! Is there something you need?" Komui said sort of inspecting this boy in the doorway while everyone gathered to the door to see who it was.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you but I was sent to deliver this box" The boy said pushing the box over to Komui who was clapping excitedly.

"OHH! ALLEN'S NEW STUFF ANIMALS ARE HERE!"

"Allen?" The boy mumbled with a surprised and not happy look on his face. Allen walked to where Komui was with Kanda beside him. The boy's face lit up happily.

"KANDA!" The boy said jumping on Kanda, taking him down as they fell with everyone watching them. The boy rubbed his face up against Kanda's as Allen's eye began twitching with anger.

"Kanda, who is this?" Allen said trying to remain calm as his fists tightened and hovered over them. Allen glared at the boy and the boy looked at Allen with a glaring look.

"I'm his lover" The boy said sticking his tongue out at Allen only to get another glare from him.

"I asked Kanda, not you" Allen said looking back at Kanda "Kanda, who is this?" Allen asked again and watched as the boy tried to kiss Kanda. Allen reached forward and face shoved the boy off of Kanda and help Kanda up.

"I don't know who this is" Kanda said dusting himself off as the boy looked hurt.

"Kanda, I have watched you for so long, I've seen how you fight, I know all your moves and everything!"

"That's what I call a stalker" Komui said jumping in a pile of stuff animals. The boy got up and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck only to get shoved against the wall by Allen.

"Ouch"

"Listen, Kanda's mine so back off" Allen said almost growing at the boy making the boy smirk.

"I don't see your name on him plus what would Kanda want with a scrawny boy like you?" The boy said making Allen about to punch him then stopped and let him go. Allen walked up to Kanda and started biting at his neck leaving a visible hickey mark. Allen rubbed up against Kanda and smirked at the boy who was glaring at him now.

"Was that enough to convince you that he's mine or do I need to convince you more?" Allen said licking Kanda's lips, leaving a little smile on Kanda's face. The boy walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway then turned around and smiled.

"I'm Jade by the way and this is not the last you will see of me" Jade smiled and walked out the door with everyone watching.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaay, that was kind of creepy" Komui said putting all the stuff animals back into the box and pushed the box over to Allen "Here's your new stuff animals!" Komui said as everyone began to scatter all over the headquarters leaving Allen and Kanda alone.

"Kanda, why where you ignoring me?"

"I was not"

"You where so! Everytime I said something you wouldn't answer me!" Allen said pouting.

"Allen, don't you think that maybe you talk too much sometimes?" Kanda said holding Allen as Allen put on a puzzled face.

"I talk too much?"

"Yes you do" Kanda said leaning in about to kiss Allen when his lips met with fluffy fur instead.

"Awww, there cuter this time" Allen said as he held up a stuff animal then fell to the ground and watched Kanda walk away "Kanda, wait!!!" Allen yelled running after Kanda, leaving his box full of stuff animals in the front. After Kanda and Allen where far away, a person dressed in all black jumped from the ceiling and landed in front of the box. The person opened the box to find stuff animals then began cutting them all up then reached in and picked up another Kanda plushy. The person slowly dragged the knife across the face of the plushy, leaving the same mark like on the first Kanda plushy then scattered the remains of the stuff animals around. The person smiled then jumped away quickly when they heard someone coming. Komui yawned and walked to the front door.

"I got to make sure that door is locked" Komui said opening one eye and screaming in terror like a girl getting kidnapped. Everyone rushed to the front to see what the scream is about.

"What's wrong Komui—wow" Reever said looking at the mess on the ground "I am not cleaning this up"

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Komui shouted as Allen and Kanda rushed out trying to put back on there clothes *Note: _You should know what they where doing hinthint ;D*_

"Not again" Allen said as he sighed "I had to pay a lot of money for those"

"Why does this keep happening?"

"SOMEONE HATES STUFF ANIMALS!!!!!!" Komui said grabbing on to Reever "REEVER! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

"I don't know, don't ask me" Reever said pushing Komui off, yawning. "These where Allen's plushies maybe it was that Jade kid?"

"BUT WHY WOULD HE ATTACK THE PLUSHIES!?"

"Maybe because he knows if he tried to fight Allen there would be a 99.9% chance of losing" Reever said yawning again

"Why only 99.9% why not 100%?"

"Komui"

"Sorry, sorry" Komui said as Lavi walked past him and walked over picking up the Kanda plushy.

"Well this Kanda plushy is alright except for the scar across the face like the first one"

"Well he's got a motive to do this, he hates Allen and loves Kanda"

"Your right, Reever! It fits perfectly!"

"What does?" Reever said turning around to see Komui putting a table in the corner.

"This table" Komui said as everyone gave him a glare "Sorry, sorry, yes your right about the Jade kid" Komui said trying to act serious.

"So what are we going to do about him?"

"Well, I'm going to put in another order of stuff animals so if he delivers it again then we'll question him"

"Good plan Allen!" Komui said as everyone returned to their rooms and went to sleep. The next day Komui was wakened by the sound of the doorbell and rushed to the door.

"HELLO!" Komui said opening the door to see Tyki with a box "Oh! Tyki! Nice to see you again" Komui smiled at Tyki making Tyki smile back.

"You sure do order a lot"

"Yeah but these aren't for me" Komui said inviting Tyki inside again "What happened last time, Tyki? You rushed off without saying goodbye"

"Oh about that, I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling really good" Tyki said smiling as he saw Lavi walk by then got up quickly "I'm sorry where is your bathroom again?" Komui smiled and gave Tyki directions to the bathroom but instead Tyki followed after Lavi. Tyki caught up with Lavi and gave he a light tap on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Lavi turned about to see Tyki "Oh, Tyki"

"Hey, Lavi, I'm sorry about before when I was here, that wasn't right of me to do that"

"Don't worry about it now"

"I just can't stop worrying about it, I feel so bad"

"Just don't worry about it anymore" Lavi said smiling making Tyki smile too "Just don't do it so suddenly" Tyki watched as a little blush appeared on Lavi's face, making him smirk.

"So it's okay as long as I don't do so suddenly right?" Tyki said smirking and pressed his lips lightly against Lavi's. Lavi pushed lightly against Tyki, blushing even more and making Tyki's smirk go bigger as he pressed harder against his lips. Lavi's wrapped him arms around Tyki's neck and allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall as the kiss starts to turn into tongue. They pulled away when they heard foot steps of someone walking by.

"Don't mind me, just passing through" Reever said as he walked by them. Lavi and Tyki stared at each then resumed kissing as they stumbled into Lavi's room. Meanwhile in the library, Komui sat at his desk, drinking his coffee then rested his head on the desk.

"Komui"

"……………………"

"Komui"

"……………………………."

Reever sighed, thinking '_not this again_' and went close up to Komui's ear and whispered 'Linalee's getting married' in his ear which made Komui shot up out of the chair.

"WHAT!?" Komui said as Reever made him sit back down

"Relax, I was just kidding"

"Reever, that is a joke you should not, SHOULD NOT, play on me"

"I know but you weren't answering me again" Reever said as the door opened and Linalee walked in.

"Nii-san, we have a quest" Linalee said letting the person in and making them sit down in a chair, in front of Komui's desk.

"You again" Komui said as the person smiles "What do you want now?"

"I wanted to become an exorcist like Kanda" Jade said smiling widely as Komui and Reever stared back at him.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: I stopped there because I was getting tired and hungry

Mukuro: no she got lazy again

KILLMARA: *stares at Mukuro*

Mukuro: WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME!?

KILLMARA: Please review! *keeps staring at Mukuro*


	7. BAD JADE! BAD!

Disclaimer: I do own d. gray-man or any of the characters and I know I'm not the only one who wishs they did *cries in a corner*

KILLMARA: I hope no one is mad that I take too long to update

Yoshi: I do. I think you should work on whats going to happen next in the story

KILLMARA: shut it. I don't care what you think. Just please enjoy and don't kill me. Also I'm trying to do first person with the characters so let me know how I did with it but please NO HARSH COMMENTS! Thanks~!

* * *

Komui POV

Hmmmmmmm, so he wants to be an exorcist........ it's not a bad thing right? Or is it?........................NAH. I lean back and my eyes wander to Jade, he's such a harmless kid that seems to have some kind of obsession to Kanda and seems to know about him and his fighting style............ I pause and the coffee drips down the side of my mouth. Isn't that what people call a stalker? I hear Reever calling my name as he jabs something into my side, owww is that a pencil?

I lean forward towards Jade, pulling my elbow on the desk "are you serious about wanting to become an exorcist?" I ask Jade trying to acted serious as I sip my coffee, damn this is good coffee.

"Yes I am. I want to be with my Kanda" Jade stares at me with a grin that is really starting to scare me in a way that I'd go huddle in a corner and cry.....but I'm not going to so stop getting your hopes up. I sigh and lean back in my chair again and drink more coffee, is this kid really serious about wanting to become an exorcist? Does he know how to fight? Can he handle fighting akuma's? Wait why am I asking myself? I sit forward again and stare Jade straight in the eye.

"Jade, becoming an exorcist is not easy, do you know how to fight with weapons or anything?"

"Yes I do" my eye brow raises and I keep drinking my coffee, damn why is it so good. I need to tell Linalee to get more of this type of coffee, it makes me feel so happy inside that I could dance in thousand acres of flowers and skip and dance and sing and...........okay enough. "Where did you learn to fight with weapons?"

"I was trained by my father and he said that his dying wish was for me to become an exorcist" I almost choke on my coffee. Are you serious? I lean back in my chair, laughing like a manic only to get stab in the side by Reever and that damn pencil. I give my apologies to Jade and scratch my head.

"I guess you can join, Jade but where not going to let you go with the other until you prove that you can actually fight and survive" I lean back again as Jade gets up happily thanking me and Reever and running out of the office. I smile, I am so fucking awesome. I hear the door open and Allen walk in with a face not as happy as mine, I lean forward and smile at Allen-kun.

"Something wrong Allen-kun? Problems with Yuu-chan again?" I grin as Allen nods.

"Kanda got mad because he thought I was blaming him for the plushies being ruined again"

"Did you try talking to him again?" I drink more coffee as Allen nods again "why don't you try taking him out to the town? Go somewhere special"

"Do you know how many times I have tried and he said no" I shake my head and Allen holds up fingers that are way to much for my brain to handle by counting.

"Try asking him today, you never know Allen-kun you might get lucky" I grin as Allen sighs and walks out of the office. I know what you are thinking, that Komui is the fucking best there ever lived. HA! I knew it. I lean back and put my feet on my desk.

Allen's POV

Pfffffft. Ask Kanda again. I have tried so many times and he said no but I have to get Kanda to talk to me somehow. I walk to Kanda's room and knocks "Kanda? Are you there?" I keep knocking and getting a little angry that I'm getting ignored.

"Oh Allen" I turn to see Lavi approaching me with a smile and I smile back.

"Hi Lavi"

"If your looking for Yuu he just left with that Jade kid" my eye starts to switch angrily "apparently, Komui let Jade be an exorcist" my eye switches uncontrollably and I kick a hole through Kanda's door. That slut! I can't believe he would actually go out with that stalker kid! I keep kicking the door down, trying to relieve the stress on me. I glare that Lavi demanding to know where they are.

"t.....th.....t..they went to some bar.....t....t.... thing............the most fancy one" I storm past Lavi and kick a hole through the door, stomping my way to one of the bars in the town trying to my slut of a boyfriend. I'm going to fucking kill you Kanda, that god damn stalker first then Kanda. I keep storming to find the most fancy bar and stands infront of it, kicking to door down. It goes quite in bar and I give them all the 'what the fuck are you staring at' look and they all mind there own damn business. I walk up to the bar counter and slam a picture of Kanda on the counter.

"Have you see this guy?" I ask the bar tender and he nods.

"They left not too long ago, one of the mention a love hotel down the street" I punch a hole in the counter and walk out of the bar leaving the people frightened.

Jade's POV

I grin and sit on top of Kanda, who I tied up to the bed and kiss him slightly "My Kanda and not Allen's" I lick Kanda's face and start licking my way down his chest and listen to him moan on conscious. I keep licking and smack his face a little to wake him up. It's no fun not seeing him try to get away and beg for me to stop. I move back up to Kanda's face and lick his lips, trying to get him to wake.

"Nghhhhhhhhhhhhh" I smile, hearing Kanda groin and I lick his face.

"Finally your awake, my Kanda"

"Jade? Where am I?" I smile and lick my lips at Kanda.

"A love hotel" I lick my lips more "Where you can make me yours, all night" I smile as Kanda's eyes widen. I lick my way back down Kanda as he groans and starts begging me to stop. That makes me want him all the more.

"Jade................stop it" I keep licking my way down to his pants and I stop when the hotel phone rings. I groan and walk over to the phone and answer.

"You have a guest coming to your room" I pause for a minute and hang up the phone. A guest? Who knows where we are? My eye widen as the door gets kicked down with an angry Allen standing in the door way. I grin as Allen look at Kanda on the bed and grabs me by the neck and holds me to the wall.

"I told you to stay away from him. He's mine" I smile as Allen throws me to the floor and helps Kanda up. I wink at Kanda, see you back at the headquarters.

Allen's POV

I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him. I keep mumbling as I notice Kanda watching me.

"Allen, I'm sorry about this"

"Sorry huh? If your sorry then explain to me why you agree to go with the stalker kid and not me?" my eye being twitching again and I wait for Kanda's lie.

"I didn't agree, Lavi forced me to go" my eye twitches uncontrollably again, Lavi, you are going to die today so you better watch it.

Komui POV

I am awesome so fucking awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome! I skip all over the office and does twirls on my desk. I stop as soon I hear my office door open with a angry Allen stomping in. Well there goes my dancing along time.

"What's wrong Allen-kun?"

"Why did you allow that stalker kid to be an exorcist?"

"The stalker kid? Oh you mean Jade. I only did because....." I pause for a few minute and scratch my head. Why did I allow that Jade kid to become an exorcist? Was it because I felt sorry for him? Or because I really wanted to see sparks fly between Allen and Jade? And I don't mean the good sparks. Yeah I think that one.

"Because I wanted to see sparks fly between you and Jade and I don't mean good sparks" I smile and get hit on the head with a book. Owww I'm getting hurt today. "I'm sorry Allen-kun, you'll just have to live with it now" I get hit on the head again but this time by a much larger book. Ouch. First a pencil and now a book. I look up to see Allen stomp out of the office and I sigh. Next time, I'll just stick to asking Reever if we join let them join. I slam my head on the desk and drools.

TBC

* * *

KILLMARA: so was it alright? I for some reason found this chapter different from all the others but oh well. Please review


	8. Kanda's Secret

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own, you all should now that by now :D

* * *

Kanda slowly opens his eyes to being suffocated by a large amount of plush toys, taking a few minutes to snap back to himself and throwing them all off before Lavi bursting through the door.

"GOOD MORNING!" Lavi looks around at piles of plushies and snorts "Kanda I didn't know you got into...PLUSHIES" Lavi starts laughing, falling backwards only to get a plushie shoved in his mouth and attempts to trying to get it out. Kanda angrily stomping his way over to Allens, ever so quiet room and kicks the door open.

"M O Y A S H I" Kanda glares angrily but his eyes suddenly widen to the sight before him, there sits Allen sitting at a little table having a tea party with his plushies and dressing up the little Kanda doll, "...are you...having a tea party with plushies?"

"N-NO!" Allen rising in panic and flips the table over and kicks the plushies all into the chest and the lid falls shut and lock.

"...What's the big idea, throwing your stupid plushies into my room"

"I'm running out of room to put them in so I used your room"

"I don't want them there. Get them out of my room"

"Aww Kanda don't be embarrassed if you have some plushies in your room!"

"You just gave your plushies a death sentence, don't be surprised if you get them back with no heads" Kanda turns walking off back to his room.

"Alright alright! I'll take them out later" Allen does a little angry snort before looking both ways down the halls before slipping back into his room. Kanda watches the clock tick and time pass walking to his room from the cafeteria, wanting to see if Allen really did clear out his room. Kanda opens the door to his room, walking right into a rather large plushy of himself and it staring right at him while Kanda jumps back a little ready to grab mugen, pulling him from his case but being stopped by being grabbed by the over size him.

"Let go of me!" Kanda struggling to get free only to hear Allen's voice coming from it "...Moyashi?"

"I did what you said, your room is plush free" Allen pokes his head out from the top of it.

"Then what the hell is this and put me down!"

"I just got it today, isn't it cool. It looks just like you"

"Yeah I got that part but why"

"I was hoping this would help open you up to your sensitive side instead of being angry all the time"

"..." Kands just looks in annoyance "you...are way over your head with this plushy stuff but why do you need it? You have me right here" Kanda looks at Allens now arising a little pink face.

"Well because you never like to sleep beside me or cuddle so I imagine the plushy is the real you"

"Sighs...Moyashi" Kanda moves forward, allowing to be hugged by Allen and looking at his waiting face about to lock lips with his plushy, loving moyashi but interupted by Lavi.

"What are you two doing" Lavi forces his way through the two "WHOA! Why is there two Kanda's!"

"Its me, Lavi" Allen pulls himself from the plush toy making Lavi sigh in relief.

"Phew, don't scare me like that. Thought we would have had to deal with another Kanda" Lavi slowly moves away from the glaring eyes that are Kanda's and searches around through his room but shortly thrown out while Allen walks out after dragging the plush back to his room. The sun peaks through the small window in Allen's room as he shuffles his way out of the pile of plushies on his bed. Allen stretches, getting changed noticing the time and heads to the cafeteria, not seeing Kanda among the people then heading to his room instead.

"Kanda! Time to get up" Allen knocks on the door but doesn't get an answer "Hmm, Kanda you in there?" Allen turns the knob of the door to find its unlocked and walks in over to his bed, seeing a sight he will never forget.

"..." Allen starts turning a red colour, seeing before him a peacefully sleeping Kanda with his arm slightly around a plushy Allen. Kanda's eyes slowly open and looks with a thought of hearing someone came in but sees no one. Allen leans against the door of Kanda's room out in the hall with his face still red and speechless...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

KILLMARA: I'm sorry! I know I haven't wrote anything in so long, too much things going on. Yes yes you can all hate me anyways hope you enjoyed a FINALLY new chapter! R&R please! :D


End file.
